Tinder
Tinder, as he was known by his clutchmates and friends, was a Copper Dragonborn from the Southern Holds of the Calvinic Imperium. He found his way to Savera during the events of the "Shards of Fate" campaign and joined the crew of the Seas the Day while the Keystone Seekers were chasing after the artifact, Judgement's Eye. He became the new first mate of the ship, seemingly replacing the previous first mate; Tommis. History "I've seen a lot of terrible things near the Echoing Plains, but giant spider slavers and yellow-skinned bug people are a close second." Childhood Tinder, born Racthrel Kyrn, was a member of the Racthrel Dragonborn clutch that sat between Urchtown and Stoneport in the Southern Holds of the Calvinic Imperium. As a child, Kyrn nearly burned down a Stoneport Inn ironically named "The Burning Coal." Only the front of the inn and the bar suffered any real damage, but ever since Kyrn's clutchmates has referred to him as Tinder. At some point he was banished from his clutch after he refused to marry the mate chosen for him by his clutch's matchmaker. Time as a Mercenary After being banished by his clutch, Tinder found himself despit and found his way towards Stoneport. While there he found his way into the Brotherhood of Ash who took him in happily. Having a Dragonborn named "Tinder" very much fit the Brotherhood's aesthetic and couldn't imagine turning this opportunity down, though they didn't realize he couldn't breath fire until long after the fact. His time working with the Brotherhood allowed him to travel far and wide across the Southern Holds. He spent a brief time in Rorshar but then spent years island hopping between Bojwe, Gawina, and Rial. After years of serving the Brotherhood, and by extension the Imperium, he began to find distaste in the colonies after seeing the corruption in Ver and the destruction in the coastal Prowling Wood. He defected from the organization and hid as a stowaway in a Goldlandian merchant's ship which took him far from the Brotherhood's influence. Joining the Seas The Day Crew Tinder spent a few years getting settled and laying low in Reggis Ch'hundo and started a simple life there as a leather tanner. That life would not last much longer once the Seas The Day pulled into port. The crew of the ship had planned on spending a few days there. During this time Tinder had a run in with Captian Blackfur, wherein the two shared a passionate night together. What started as a one-night stand became much more over the course of the next few days. The two began to get close and ended up defending Reggis Ch'hundo from a bandit raid. Fighting side by side convinced Tinder to follow Blackfur wherever he went. He would go on to join the crew where he became very popular. Tinder ended up becoming First Mate after Tommis decided to step down. This would have been a controversial decision had it been Blackfur's. In the end, the crew enjoyed Tinder's company so much they wanted him to have the position. Plus Tinder had plenty of naval experience from his time island hopping in the Brotherhood of Ash. Blackfur was planning on introducing Tinder to Chestibor, Maz, Myst, and Zhakir when they met up in Arbor-ia, but plans changed when they found themselves stuck on a floating island in the middle of the Astral Sea. Personality Tinder is a charismatic dragonborn who loves to flaunt his skills, and loves to make jokes at his own expense when he really can't do something. He goes with the flow and tries his best to not let things bring him down. Some say Tinder is actually unable to panic, this strength can also come at the expense of others or when a truly serious situation occurs. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Seas the Day Category:SoF